


they knew

by Bugggghead



Series: origins [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Sprousehart, based on the theory that everyone knew sprousehart was a thing before they confirmed it, creative conjucture on real life, idk what this is, short vignette style fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: They knew before we told them. It was in the way we moved - in time, in touch, into one another.-





	they knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperlesscrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperlesscrown/gifts).



> this is a work of fiction. while i do use real names, the events described are entirely derived from what they chose to share with us. no offense was intended. if rpf isn't your thing - please don't read. i've also **NEVER** written first person pov, so this is an exercise in pushing myself to try new things, too.
> 
> -
> 
> that being said, this is a huge step outside of my normal comfort zone. this is dedicated to [@paperlesscrown](www.paperlesscrown.tumblr.com) whose works push me to elevate my own. the care and thoughtfulness she puts into each and every word she writes inspires me to do the same. thank you for all of your support. i can firmly say this wouldn't even exist with you.
> 
> more thanks to [@theheavycrown](www.theheavycrown.tumblr.com) for betaing this and easing my mind about dipping my toe into the rpf pool. and thanks to [@betty-cooper](www.betty-cooper.tumblr.com), [@noorakardemmomesaetre](www.noorakardemmomesaetre.tumblr.com), [@peaceblessingspeyton](www.peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com), [@jandjsalmon](www.jandjsalmon.tumblr.com), and [@thenurseholliday](www.thenurseholliday.tumblr.com) for all of your help and support.
> 
> I know that seems like a lot of people for such a short piece of fiction, but trust me, they were all influential in their own way and i appreciate each and every one of them.

*

 

 

They knew before we told them. It was in the way we moved - in time, in touch, into one another. My limbs gravitated toward yours, reaching for the comfort they found in the solace. We’d have to catch ourselves, holding back, denying the familiarity we had grown to know. Our bodies, our looks, our very beings were synchronized, enchanted with an intensity that never seemed to quell. Our auras radiated warmth as the whispers swirled, we weren’t blissfully unaware, but none of that mattered. Painfully attuned to every stare, every flash of a lens, we calculated our movements. They asked, all of them, in their own ways, at any given moment, but we didn’t budge. Evasion became second nature and the seclusion we achieved as a result of the secrecy was worth every pivot of misdirection. 

 

They knew not from our words, never confirmed nor denied. But our eyes would catch, a tilt of the head, a breath caught in my throat, a look one couldn’t mistake would snake across your features. Subtle subtexts were there, the way my eyes would linger just a beat too long, the swing of my lip as I suppressed a smile. My thin veil of nonchalance was no match for the weight of your gaze. No words were needed in the fields, my feet planted between the poppies, the steady click of your shutter mixing with the swish of the wind through the waves of petals. No words would ever do. So why say a thing?

 

They knew by the normalcies. Pieces of you, of us, remnants of our adventures were weaved into my days and nights. Slowly but surely, the strands of our lives slipped in and out effortlessly, sewing into one. I never thought twice of your clothes on my floor. They belonged there just as you did. I grew to know your mannerisms, your moods, your telltale signs. When all eyes were on me, my fingers itched for yours, the familiar, grounding feeling of them slipped into mine. 

 

They knew because it was time. We’d shared sheets for months, shared sets before that, shared everything with each other and those that we held dear. We’d held onto the secret as it grew, strengthening through whispered words and clandestine nights. The weight of reality was bearing down with each passing day. What once was ours would become theirs as well, but only because we would let it. Only because we would share. The threads were tighter than they’d ever been, ready for any test.

 

They knew because of you. Because I needed to share just who you were through the eye of my lens - my best kept secret. 

  
  


*

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [@bugggghead](www.bugggghead.tumblr.com)
> 
> comments ALWAYS appreciated (even though i'm notoriously bad at replying, i promise they all mean SO much)


End file.
